


Kos-kosan Babeh Mon

by hunghong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chatlogs, College, Dorms, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: [9:23 AM]miiiiiiinyaak:coy, nak baru pindahan hari ni bukan si?[9:24 AM]anak baru yang mana?:SemanisMadu[9:24 AM]miiiiiiinyaak:yang bakal nempatin kamar pojok deket wc elah[9:24 AM]bekasannya si gugun?:SemanisMadu[9:24 AM]miiiiiiinyaak:lailahmiiiiiiinyaak:kamar di kosan cuma tuju, honi markonimiiiiiiinyaak:kalo bukan yang itu yang mana lagi





	Kos-kosan Babeh Mon

_[9:23 AM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** coy, nak baru pindahan hari ni bukan si?

 _[9:24 AM]_  
anak baru yang mana? **:SemanisMadu**

 _[9:24 AM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** yang bakal nempatin kamar pojok deket wc elah

 _[9:24 AM]_  
bekasannya si gugun? **:SemanisMadu**

 _[9:24 AM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** lailah  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** kamar di kosan cuma tuju, honi markoni  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** kalo bukan yang itu yang mana lagi

 _[9:25 AM]_  
yekali lu mau cabut kan **:SemanisMadu**  
baru juga mau tumpengan gw **:SemanisMadu**

 _[9:25 AM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** ish  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** bener bener ye  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** ga ada sopansopannye sama yang tuaan

 _[9:25 AM]_  
**kiki:** brisik lu pada  
**kiki:** iye si anak baru pindahan hari ini  
**kiki:** sapa yang di kosan?

 _[9:25 AM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** gw lagi balik ke garut

 _[9:25 AM]_  
gw uda di travel ini **:SemanisMadu**  
bang son di kosan bukan? **:SemanisMadu**

 _[9:26 AM]_  
**kiki:** lha ini orangnya lagi nyetir  
**kiki:** gua sama bang son sama mas wono kan pelantikan unit coy  
**kiki:** ke pangandaran

 _[9:26 AM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** lah

 _[9:26 AM]_  
lah **:SemanisMadu**

 _[9:26 AM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** prasaan lu kaga ikutan unit judo

 _[9:26 AM]_  
**kiki:** perwakilan kabinet mahasiswa

 _[9:26 AM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** ish  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** sepik

 _[9:26 AM]_  
**kiki:** si hawan mana

 _[9:26 AM]_  
tadi pas gua brangkat sih masih molor **:SemanisMadu**

 _[9:26 AM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** yah  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** udah  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** rip anak baru

 _[9:27 AM]_  
**kiki:** telponin hawan ngapa  
**kiki:** katanya si anak baru nyampe kosan jam sepulu  
**kiki:** setenga jam lagi wey

 _[9:27 AM]_  
lah ngapa kaga lu aja yang nelpon dah? **:SemanisMadu**

 _[9:27 AM]_  
**kiki:** lagi di jalan kaga ada sinyal

 _[9:27 AM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** TERUS BISA CHAT  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** najis sepik lu ki mitamit

 _[9:27 AM]_  
**kiki:** YA UDEH SIK TELPON AJE

 _[9:27 AM]_  
kaga diangkat **:SemanisMadu**  
ye lagian ini long weekend coy **:SemanisMadu**  
lu ngarep apa dari seorang hawan **:SemanisMadu**

 _[9:27 AM]_  
**kiki:** stagpiruloh  
**kiki:** kesian anak orang wey

 _[9:27 AM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** telponin teh dasom apa?

 _[9:27 AM]_  
**kiki:** iya dah coba  
**kiki:** kalo kagak cobain mba yorin

 _[9:28 AM]_  
YA LU NGAPA **:SemanisMadu**

 _[9:28 AM]_  
**kiki:** KAGA ADA PULSA

 _[9:28 AM]_  
najis kere **:SemanisMadu**

 _[9:28 AM]_  
**kiki:** anjir  
**kiki:** liat lu  
**kiki:** akhir bulan ga ada mintaminta makan sama gua  
**kiki:** masak ndiri

 _[9:28 AM]_  
OH NO **:SemanisMadu**  
my god **:SemanisMadu**  
MAAFKAN AKU KA KI **:SemanisMadu**

 _[9:28 AM]_  
**kiki:** NAMA GUA JAN DIPENGGAL PENGGAL LU KATE WA CEKER

 _[9:28 AM]_  
YA **:SemanisMadu**  
MAAFKAN AKU KA KIKI **:SemanisMadu**  
KAK YOO KIHYUN TERGANTENG SEDUNYAH AKHERAT **:SemanisMadu**

 _[9:28 AM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** jir keluar tu nama impor

 _[9:28 AM]_  
**kiki:** UDE SONO TELPON BURU

 _[9:28 AM]_  
SIYAP **:SemanisMadu**

 _[9:29 AM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** mure jir

 _[9:29 AM]_  
**kiki:** bacot lu ah bantuin sono

 _[9:29 AM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** ogah

 _[9:31 AM]_  
bangke **:SemanisMadu**  
gw diomelin mba yorin **:SemanisMadu**

 _[9:31 AM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 _[9:31 AM]_  
kosan nya si mba mba juga uda kosong **:SemanisMadu**  
pada pulang ke tulungagung **:SemanisMadu**

 _[9:31 AM]_  
**kiki:** ish  
**kiki:** terus gimana

 _[9:31 AM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** ya mau gimana lagi  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** masa mau balik

 _[9:31 AM]_  
**kiki:** tapi kesian coy anak barunya

 _[9:31 AM]_  
ye paling nunggu di luar ampe siangan **:SemanisMadu**

 _[9:31 AM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** ntar coba gw telponin si itu yak  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** sapa tu temennya hawan yang anak radio juga

 _[9:31 AM]_  
**kiki:** jir lu namanya aja gatau soksokan mau nelpon  
**kiki:** temennya si agus bukan maksud lu?

 _[9:31 AM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** nah iyak

 _[9:32 AM]_  
**kiki:** si jehop?  
**kiki:** ya ntar gw telpon si agus aja dah

 _[9:32 AM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** tadi katanya kaga ada pulsa

 _[9:32 AM]_  
**kiki:** ya kan kalo ntaran bisa pake henponnya bang son

 _[9:32 AM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** tsk. fakir miskin.

 _[9:32 AM]_  
**kiki:** liat lo ye

 _[9:32 AM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** iye gw liatin

 _[9:32 AM]_  
berantem **:SemanisMadu**  
berantem **:SemanisMadu**  
berantem **:SemanisMadu**

  


  


  


  


  


_[3:54 PM]_  
**h_one:** et buset  
**h_one:** ni anak sapa tiduran di teras?  
**h_one:** bangunin jangan?  
**h_one:** halo?  
**h_one:** mlekum?  
**h_one:** telpon polisi apa yak?  
**h_one:** taro panti asuhan pa gimana ini?

 _[3:56 PM]_  
**h_one:** gua senggol pake payung kaga begerak mati apa gimana ni yak?

 _[3:59 PM]_  
**kiki:** stagpirulo jam 4  
**kiki:** BANGUNIN BURU SURU MASUK GILE LU YE  
**kiki:** NAK BARU NOH UDEH DATENG DARI JAM 10

 _[4:00 PM]_  
**h_one:** ya buset  
**h_one:** gausa ngegas

 _[4:00 PM]_  
**kiki:** ENEM JAM, CHAE HYUNGWON  
**kiki:** ENEM JAM

 _[4:00 PM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** nah kan  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** keluar lagi nama impor

 _[4:00 PM]_  
**kiki:** bangunin buru  
**kiki:** bantuin masukin barang  
**kiki:** kamarnya yang ujung deket wc  
**kiki:** kasi kunci duplikat  
**kiki:** kasi makan sekalian dah kesian amat  
**kiki:** di kulkas masi ada opor kayaknya

 _[4:01 PM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** BEKAS LEBARAN TAUN LALU?!

 _[4:01 PM]_  
**kiki:** YA KAGAK LAH GILA LU YA  
**kiki:** terus add ke grup  
**kiki:** jangan pake lama  
**kiki:** wan?  
**kiki:** hawan?

 _[4:01 PM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** tarohan goceng dia tidur lagi

 _[4:01 PM]_  
**kiki:** SUMPAH HAWAN  
**kiki:** STAGPIRULO  
**kiki:** ANAK ORANG ITU

  


  


  


  


  


_[4:22 PM]_  
abang abang ku sekalian **:SemanisMadu**  
barusan jeksen ngirim poto **:SemanisMadu**  
[photo541.jpg] **:SemanisMadu**

 _[4:24 PM]_  
**sonsonu:** itu  
**sonsonu:** teras kosan?  
**sonsonu:** itu hawan sama siapa?

 _[4:25 PM]_  
**miiiiiiinyaak:** HAHAHAHA MAMPUS LU UTANG GOCENG SAMA GUA @kiki

 _[4:27 PM]_  
**kiki:** STAGPIRULO HAWAN  
**kiki:** GUA SURU BANGUNIN NGAPA DIA IKUTAN TIDUR DI TERAS  
**kiki:** YAGUSTI

**Author's Note:**

> Mwah


End file.
